


Moon's fate

by Nebulae0413



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulae0413/pseuds/Nebulae0413
Summary: Moon was taken by darkstalker to the very edge of the sand kingdoms coast, so that they could go to the lost continent, but can she escape before she never sees her family or friends again?





	Moon's fate

Moon was sleeping peacefully in her room at the rainforest, she remembered how she fell asleep when her head hit the moss. Yes, she was home. With her mom, and she was exhausted from helping build new houses for nightwings. But when she woke, it wasn't what she was expecting. 

       She was on the back of a giant Nightwing. He seemed to be flying over jade mountain! Where were we heading? She thought, just as the Nightwing had turned his head and said, "Your awake early. Did you sleep well?" Moon answered, "Yes, except for the fact I'm on top of you." He chuckled at that, and replyed, "Well, I wanted to take you somewhere, but I couldn't in the middle of the day. We are close, but I will have to stop flying soon, I am getting hungry. No doubt you are, too." He finished, as my stomach rumbled it's complaint. "Ya," she said, "since you stole me away, and I haven't eaten in 8 hours."

After their meal, they rested and stretched their wings, and kept flying east. "Where  _are_ we going?" Moon asked, as they headed into sandwing territory. "We are headed far east, past the horizon, so we can reach the lost continent." Darkstalker said, as we neared the scorpion den. "Why do we have to visit there? I thought there were new types of dragons, but no dragon can fly that far. And what about..." "Your family?" He finished the sentence for her, "your friends? I know, but if we bring them along, I have no future with, with you."

        After the long moment of silence that past between them, she noticed something. When she read the scrolls on clearsight, she noticed she acted, and was like clearsight in WAY more ways than one. Of course she didn't look like clearsight, but, that's why darkstalker liked moon. Because she reminded him of her. Because she, was the reincarnation of his long lost lover.


End file.
